Hide and go pee
by Electric Lemon
Summary: Near can't come out of the closet until Mello's meeting is over...but he seriously needs to use the bathroom...Omorashi oneshot MxN dun like dun read


It was quiet in Mello's apartment. Near was building a tower out of tarot cards and Mello contentedly munched a bar of chocolate. The albino was on the floor in front of the couch where Mello was siting, and the blonde had his hand tangled in Near's mass of white hair. As said albino put the last to cards in a triangular shape on top his stood up from his place on the rug and seated himself on the couch, leaning up against his chocoholic boyfriend. In response to this Mello curled one of his arms around Near though he was still concentrating on his confection. A moment later Mello frowned.

"The guys are coming over tonight. You'll need to stay in the closet."

Near sighed in annoyance. He always had to hide in the closet where he stored his toys, like a jew during the Second World War every time the members of Mello's newly acquired mob came over to discuss things. Usually illegal things.

"Hey I don't want them getting their filthy hands on a pretty little shota like you." Mello growled. He only shoved Near in the small room because he cared about him. At least Near had his robots, dice, and cards stored in there.

Mello stood up and put his hand on Near's shoulder, marching him into the closet. Before shutting the door he gently kissed Near's forehead as though he was shutting his love in a tomb forever.

As Near heard the door's lock click, he suddenly realized that it probably would have been wise to use the toilet before being shut up in the small room. Oh well, too late now. He brushed it off and took out a box full of dice and began to stack them from his place on the floor in the cramped space. He built a sort of platform with dice, and then got out his cards and began making a house out of them on top of the dice.

Only a couple minutes later though, The small albino felt a dull throbbing below his stomach, that was no longer ignorable. There was nothing to do but wait until Mello's little meeting was over, and then he could use the bathroom. He took out more cards and built up small houses and things. Then he waved some action figures around in the air, trying to distract himself.

Suddenly Near felt an unexpected twinge of intense pressure in his bladder, and dropped one of the toys in his hands to grab himself. He glanced at the stack of cards that had knocked over when he dropped the action figure but did not bother to rebuild them.

The white haired boy pressed his ear to the wall to try and hear if the band of gangsters were ending their meeting, the only sounds he could make out was loud guffawing and something about drugs.

Near wasn't exactly panicked yet but he didn't feel like playing any more, and decided to focus his energy on NOT losing control of himself.

Although the little albino had no means of telling time, he could tell more than an hour passed when he really started to get worried. Holding himself with both hands and squirming with uncomfortableness, he but his lip a little. Why just why had he not used the bathroom BEFORE getting locked in here?

Near closed his eyes and rested his chin on the knee he had drawn up to his chest. Still biting his lip, the albino let out a slight whimper as the horrible acing returned to his bladder and a small spurt escaped him. He caught himself before he got really wet but now his underwear and the front of his pants were quite damp. He had to shift his position so he no longer had his leg up to his chest and was instead kneeling with both his hands clenched tightly between his thighs.

A loud nous that sounded like crashing furniture startled Near and caused him to jump and leek a little.

"Ngh..." The teen whined. He had to go so bad...  
Pressing his legs together Near opener his eyes. Almost painful desperation had taken over. Tear filled grey eyes darted around the cramped space searching for a bottle or box or..._anything_ at all that he could use to relive himself in. Unfortunately the only containers in his closet were the cardboard packages his cards came in.

"Mmmm..." Near twirled his whit hair around his finger. Another stab of intense pressure inside of him caused the albino shota to have to jam his hand back between his thighs, although it was far too late...

Feeling warm piss flowing uncontrollably out of him, Near held himself tighter, though he soon realized that he was only succeeding in getting urine all over his hands and the unbuttoned sleeves of his pajama top. The albino soon gave up, admitting his defeat and just enjoyed the feeling of finally letting go.

Said feeling was short lived, because as the last trickle was drained from hi, Near looked around, assessing the damage. Because he was kneeling his white pants were soaked in several places. The ends of his sleeves and his socks were also quite wet, not to mention a few tarot cards on the ground were ruined.

He barely had time to feel ashamed for his deed, because a moment later footsteps were heard coming from the hallway.

"Alright Near! You can come out now!" He heard Mello say as he unlocked the door.

Near looked up at the blond, trying to glare but failing when tears of humiliation flooded his eyes and ran down his pink cheeks.

"Near..." Mello said slowly looking at the mess before sighed.

"Come on, lets clean you up..."

Near's only reply was a pathetic sniffle followed by a whimper.


End file.
